Velgrynd (Web Novel)
Summary Velgrynd is the older sister of Veldora Tempest, and a member of the four strongest dragons, the True Dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Velgrynd Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 2000+ Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Heat Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Has eternal youth, can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed, and she reincarnates when she dies), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Breath Attack, Resurrection (Even if she dies, she will resurrect, however, the resurrected Velgrynd, will be an entirely different Velgrynd), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Flight, Status Effect Inducement (Her attacks have Accelerated Destruction effects which cause her opponents magic to go wild, and weaken her opponents when they try to regain control over it), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time, and her attacks exceed time and space to strike her targets. Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Intangibility (Exists only as a soul), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Aura, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people, and can resist it with sheer willpower), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Magic interference which greatly reduces the effects of all magic doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul) Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and BFR (Can move in stopped time, those with space-time control can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: Large Star level (True Dragons are superior to Milim Nava without her using Wrathful King Satan, as her energy is only 10% of that of a True Dragon) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Veldora Tempest) and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Veldora Tempest) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers, Universal+ with Space-Time Continuous Strike Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'True Dragon:' As a True Dragon, Velgrynd is one of the highest levels of spiritual lifeforms. As a spiritual lifeform Velgrynd lacks a physical body, as she exists only as a soul. She has eternal youth, can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed, and reincarnates every time she dies. 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Charity King Raguel:' An ultimate skill which allows Velgrynd to be able to accelerate things. *'Burning Breath:' A single thin beam of concentrated light, which is a super high speed Breath Attack. *'Flame Cage:' An attack in which several Burning Breaths are released simultaneously from above forming multiple columns of flame reaching from the heavens to the earth. *'Burning Embrace:' An attack in which water droplets in the air are heated to extreme temperatures using Charity King Raguel and are moved to surround her target. *'Cardinal Cage:' An attack in which her targets are heated up using the heat inside them and potentially burned into nothingness. *'Cardinal Acceleration:' By applying her ultimate skill Charity King Raguel to herself she can forcefully increase her own momentum to further increase her speed and combined with the essence of heat she is able to release a roar that generates waves of destruction. Their speed are such that they are impossible to evade, and their strength is such that they are impossible to block and can bypass defenses. *'Space-Time Continuous Strike:' Velgrynd's ability that she gains after her Ultimate Skill got upgraded into Flame God Cthugha. It is capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Veldora's Parallel Existence and Multiple Existence. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Velgrynd understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Dragons Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 4